1995
Declarado Año Internacional de la Tolerancia por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas'' y Decenio Internacional de las Poblaciones Indígenas del Mundo por la UNESCO. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero **Inicio en Bosnia-Herzegovina de un alto al fuego de cuatro meses. **Las tropas rusas toman Grozni durante la primera guerra con Chechenia. **Austria, Finlandia y Suecia ingresan a la Unión Europea **La Organización Mundial de Comercio reemplaza al GATT. **Conflicto peruano ecuatoriano por el control del Alto Cenepa. *6 de enero - Movilización de campesinos en Putumayo, Colombia, en protesta por la orden gubernamental de la erradicación de los cultivos ilícitos de coca. * 7 de enero - Bombardeo ruso sobre Grozni (Chechenia), que incendia el palacio presidencial. *10 de enero - El Rey de España, Juan Carlos I y el ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter obtienen el Premio de la Paz de la UNESCO. *13 de enero - La banda terrorista ETA asesina a un policía en Bilbao. *17 de enero - Japón: un gran terremoto azota Kobe: causa 6.400 muertos y destrucción a su paso. *25 de enero - Incidente del cohete noruego: un equivoco pone a Rusia en prealerta general para la guerra termonuclear. Febrero *2 de febrero - El Consejo de Europa aprueba el Convenio Europeo de Bioética, primer instrumento de investigación en los campos médico y científico. *3 de febrero - Recuperadas las obras de Picasso y Braque robadas de un museo de Estocolmo en 1993. *6 de febrero - Arancha Sánchez Vicario se convierte en la primera española que encabeza la lista de las mejores tenistas del mundo (ATP). *9 de febrero - Jordania confirma la retirada israelí del territorio jordano ocupado desde 1967 en el sur del valle de Araba. *21 de febrero - Un motín en la prisión de Serkadji en Algeria se salda con 96 presos y 4 vigilantes muertos. *22 de febrero - El Senado aprueba los Estatutos de Autonomía de Ceuta y Melilla, con lo que queda cerrado el mapa autonómico español. *18 de febrero - Se inaugura el Museo de Arte Moderno de San Francisco, diseñado por el arquitecto Mario Botta. Marzo *1 de marzo - Las Naciones Unidas ponen fin a su fallida misión de paz de dos años en Somalia. *14 de marzo - Se aprueban los Estatutos de Autonomía para las Ciudades Autónomas de Ceuta y Melilla (en España). *25 de marzo - Undécima Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Evangelium Vitae. Abril *1 de abril **El presidente ucraniano Leonid Kuchma pone bajo su control el Gobierno de Crimea tras abolir su Constitución y deponer al dirigente de la república autónoma, Yuri Meshkov. **Los reyes Juan Carlos y Sofía llegan a Manila, en la primera visita oficial de unos monarcas españoles a Filipinas. **Abre el parque acuático Disney's Bizzard Beach en Walt Disney World Resort *19 de abril - Ataque terrorista en Oklahoma City, Estados Unidos, perpetrado por Timothy McVeigh, que deja como resultado 168 muertos. Mayo *1 de mayo - Se inaugura el parque de atracciones Port Aventura *10 de mayo - El Real Zaragoza gana su única Recopa de Europa. *13 de mayo - Se celebra en Dublín, Irlanda, la XL Edición de Eurovisión. El tema de Noruega, "Nocturne" de la banda Secret Garden, es el vencedor. *14 de mayo - Tenzin Gyatso, el Dalai Lama número 14, proclama a Gedhun Choekyi Nyima, de 6 años de edad, como la reencarnación 11ª del Panchen Lama. *25 de mayo - Duodécima Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Ut Unum Sint. *25 de mayo - Atentado terrorista con coche bomba destruye las instalaciones del hotel Maria Angola en Lima, devolviendo la sensación de inseguridad a los ciudadanos de la capital peruana. Junio *6 de junio - Nombrado parque nacional del vesubio. *23 de junio - Finaliza la guerra de Angola *27 de junio - Atentado fallido contra Hosni Mubarak, presidente de Egipto en Addis Abeba por comandos de Sudán. *28 de junio - Masacre de Aguas Blancas: la policía del estado mexicano de Guerrero asesina a 17 campesinos que se dirigían a un mitin político en Atoyac de Álvarez. Julio *8 de julio - Asume Carlos Menem su segundo mandato como Presidente de la República Argentina. *11 de julio - Masacre de Srebrenica. Las tropas serbias asesinan a más de 8.000 civiles bosnios, entre ellos ancianos y niños. *28 de julio - Alberto Fujimori se convierte por segunda vez en Presidente de la República del Perú. Agosto *6 de agosto - Colombia: es capturado por la policía Miguel Rodríguez Orejuela, hermano de Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela y el segundo al mando del Cartel de Cali. *24 de agosto - El sistema operativo Windows 95 entra en el mercado. *24 de agosto - El navegador web Internet Explorer es lanzado como parte de Windows 95. Septiembre *13 de septiembre - Protestas masivas ante el regreso de la amenaza nuclear tras las pruebas nucleares realizadas en el Pacífico Sur por parte de Francia. *16 de septiembre - En La ciudad de México DF Durante la celebración de la Independencia de México mientras se realizaba un desfile aéreo muy conocido, dos aviones se colisionan dejando a varios muertos. El Desfile aéreo es cancelado y retirado de la celebración de Independencia. 12 años más tarde, en 2007 se reanuda éste sin novedad. Octubre *4 de octubre - Primera emisión del Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *5 de octubre - El enviado estadounidense Richard Holbrooke pacta un alto al fuego entre los frentes en Bosnia. *15 de octubre - Iraq: Saddam Hussein es reelegido presidente en un referéndum. *16 de octubre - Se celebra por primera vez en España un juicio con jurado popular con carácter experimental en Palma de Mallorca. *22 de octubre - El presidente de EE. UU., Bill Clinton, inaugura los actos conmemorativos del cincuentenario de la ONU con la condena a Irán, Iraq, Libia y Sudán por apoyar el terrorismo. *24 de octubre - AAVSO (asteroide 8900): asteroide descubierto por Dennis di Cicco. *25 de octubre - Se estrenó el musical Victor/Victoria, protagonizado por Julie Andrews, en Broadway. *30 de octubre - En la provincia canadiense de Quebec gana el NO a la independencia por 54.000 votos y un 50,4% de votos. Noviembre *4 de noviembre: El primer ministro israelí Isaac Rabin es asesinado en Tel Aviv. *24 de noviembre: El Corte Inglés compra Galerías Preciados por su situación de suspensión de pagos. *30 de noviembre: Se inaugura el Metro de Medellín, Colombia. * 16 de noviembre: Andres eduardo alvarez canchila, estudiante con honores.(colombia-costeño) Diciembre *7 de diciembre - Penetración en la atmósfera de Júpiter de la sonda atmosférica de la misión Galileo. *15 de diciembre - Los Estados miembros de la Unión Europea acuerdan en Madrid la creación de una moneda común europea, el Euro. *20 de diciembre - Colombia: un Boeing 757 de la American Airlines que volaba de Miami, (Estados Unidos) a Cali, se estrella en un cerro cerca del pueblo de Buga: mueren 152 pasajeros y sobreviven 9. Nacimientos *4 de enero: María Isabel, cantante española. *8 de febrero: Jordan Todosey, actriz canadiense. *9 de julio: Georgie Henley, actriz y escritora británica. Fallecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Eugene Paul Wigner, científico estadounidense de origen húngaro, premio Nobel de Física en 1963. * 2 de enero: Mohammed Siyad Barre, presidente de Somalia. * 4 de enero: Eduardo Mata, músico mexicano. * 7 de enero: Murray Rothbard, político y economista estadounidense. * 8 de enero: Carlos Monzón, boxeador argentino. * 18 de enero: Adolph Butenandt, bioquímico alemán, premio Nobel de Química en 1939. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Joaquín de Entrambasaguas, filólogo español. * 4 de febrero: Patricia Highsmith, escritora estadounidense. * 6 de febrero: Maruja Mallo, pintora española. Marzo * 8 de marzo: Ingo Schwichtenberg, baterista alemán (Helloween). * 10 de marzo: Ovidi Montllor, cantautor y actor alcoyano. * 20 de marzo: Ángel Pardo, historietista español. * 26 de marzo: Eazy-E, rapero estadounidense (N.W.A.). * 31 de marzo: Selena, cantante mexicana. Abril * 18 de abril: Arturo Frondizi, abogado y político argentino, presidente de Argentina (1958-1962). * 25 de abril: Ginger Rogers, actriz norteamericana. Mayo * 3 de mayo: Nicolás Lindley López, militar y político peruano. * 5 de mayo: Mijaíl Botvínnik, ajedrecista ruso. * 16 de mayo: Lola Flores, artista española. * 18 de mayo: Elizabeth Montgomery, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de mayo: Antonio Flores, músico y compositor español. Junio * 14 de junio: Roger Zelazny, escritor estadounidense. * 23 de junio: Jonas Salk, fisiólogo estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Lana Turner, actriz estadounidense. Julio * 4 de julio: Irene Gutiérrez Caba, actriz española. * 15 de julio: Morella Muñoz, mezzosoprano venezolana. * 16 de julio: Stephen Spender, poeta británico. * 17 de julio: Juan Manuel Fangio, piloto argentino de Fórmula 1. * 20 de julio: Ernest Mandel, economista y político belga. * 20 de julio: Raimundo Tupper, futbolista chileno. * 24 de julio: George Rodger, fotógrafo británico. * 24 de julio: Manuel Pareja Obregón, compositor español. * 25 de julio: Osvaldo Pugliese, pianista, director de orquesta y compositor argentino. Agosto * 18 de agosto: Julio Caro Baroja, antropólogo, historiador, lingüista y ensayista español (n. 1914). * 21 de agosto: Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, físico, astrofísico y matemático indio, Premio Nobel de Física en 1983 (n. 1910). * 21 de agosto: Anatole Fistoulari, director de orquesta británico de origen ucraniano (n. 1907). * 28 de agosto: Michael Ende, escritor alemán (n. 1929). *30 de agosto: Sterling Morrison, guitarrista estadounidense de The Velvet Underground (n. 1942). Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: Václav Neumann, director de orquesta checo. * 12 de septiembre: Jeremy Brett, actor británico. Octubre * 22 de octubre: Kingsley Amis, poeta, novelista y crítico literario británico. * 29 de octubre: Rubén Lena, poeta y compositor uruguayo. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: Alvaro Gómez Hurtado, político colombiano. * 3 de noviembre: Isang Yun, compositor coreano. * 4 de noviembre: Gilles Deleuze, filósofo francés. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Ángel Crespo, poeta, ensayista, traductor y crítico de arte español. * 18 de diciembre: Konrad Zuse, ingeniero alemán. * 22 de diciembre: James Meade, economista británico, Premio Nobel de Economía. * 25 de diciembre: Emmanuel Lévinas, filósofo y antropólogo lituano. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Ignacio Carrión Hernández obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Cruzar el Danubio. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: **''Cachito (un asunto de honor). **La piel del tambor. **''Obra breve (Relatos y artículos). * Philip Pullman: Luces del norte. Ciencia y tecnología Medicina *Robert Gallo identifica inhibidores naturales en las células humanas capaces de ralentizar la progresión del VIH *Joan Massagué y Carlos Cordón-cardó descubren la oncoproteína p27 *Se identifica el gen de la ataxia telangiectasia *Luis Rojas Marcos es nombrado presidente de la Corporación de salud y Hospitales de Nueva York Astronomía *El primer planeta extrasolar descubierto orbitando una estrella de la secuencia principal fue 51 Pegasi b, descubierto en 1995 por Michel Mayor y Didier Queloz del Observatorio de Ginebra. Deporte Fútbol *'Balón de Oro': El liberiano George Weah, del AC Milan, es designado mejor jugador del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. Éste es el primer año en optar al premio cualquier jugador no nacido en Europa, bajo la condición de participar en una liga europea. *'Liga Peruana': Sporting Cristal, campeón por décimo segunda vez. Segunda vez que logra un bicampeonato (1994-1995). *'Liga Mexicana': El Necaxa consigue su primer título profesional, además de conquistar el Campeón de Campeones, siendo campeón de liga y copa. *'Campeonato Argentino': El Club Atlético San Lorenzo de Almagro se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura luego de 21 años sin títulos. *'Copa Conmebol': Rosario Central se consagra campeón por primera vez de un torneo internacional oficial. En la final, derrota por 4 a 0 al Atlético Mineiro de Brasil (había perdido por el mismo marcador en el cotejo de ida) y vence por 4 a 3 en los penales. *'Campeonato Chileno': Universidad de Chile campeón. *'Copa Chile': Universidad Católica campeón. *''' Audax Italiano: Asciende a Primera División del fútbol chileno tras casi 10 años en Segunda División. *'Liga de Campeones de la UEFA': El Ajax Amsterdam campeón de Europa, tras vencer al AC Milan en la final disputada en Viena. *'Recopa de Europa': El Real Zaragoza la conquista gracias a un gol de Nayim en la prórroga cuando restaban 20 segundos para pasar a la tanda de penaltis desde 50 m. El partido acabó Real Zaragoza 2 - 1 Arsenal *'Copa de la UEFA': El Parma italiano campeón. *'Liga Española': El Real Madrid se proclama campeón dirigido por Jorge Valdano.Esta misma temporada el chileno Ivan Zamorano obtiene el trofeo Pichichi, otorgado al maximo goleador del campeonato. Aragonés ficha como entrenador en el Valencia F.C. *'Copa del Rey': Deportivo de la Coruña campeón. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Junior (4ª vez). Automovilismo *Michael Schumacher gana el campeonato mundial de Fórmula 1 Atletismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo': Se celebra la quinta edición en Gotemburgo (Suecia). Baloncesto *'Liga ACB': El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. *'Liga NBA': Los Houston Rockets se proclaman campeones. *'Copa de Europa': El Real Madrid se proclama campeón de Europa durante la Final four celebrada en Zaragoza. Balonmano *El Club Deportivo Bidasoa se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa. *El Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa. Ciclismo *Miguel Induráin gana su 5º Tour de Francia *Laurent Jalabert gana la Vuelta ciclista a España *Tony Rominger gana el Giro de Italia Rugby *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Thomas Muster a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. *US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Monica Seles. *Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Mary Pierce a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. *Copa Davis: Estados Unidos vence a Rusia. Cine Estrenos * 25 de marzo - Carta de amor de Shunji Iwai. * 16 de junio - Pocahontas de Mike Gabriel y Eric Goldberg. * 22 de noviembre - Toy Story de John Lasseter. * El día de la bestia de Álex de la Iglesia * Dos policías rebeldes de Michael Bay Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos * Surge el movimiento Dogma 95 de la mano de Thomas Vinterberg y Lars von Trier. Música Lanzamientos *2Pac - ''Me Against The World *AC/DC - Ballbreaker *Ace of Base - The Bridge *Alanis Morrisette - Jagged Little Pill *Alice in Chains- Alice in Chains *At The Gates - Slaughter Of The Soul *Ayumi Hamasaki - Nothing From Nothing (1 de diciembre) *Barricada - Los singles *Björk - Post *Blind Guardian - Imaginations from The Other Side *Blink 182 - Buddha *Blonde Redhead - Blonde Redhead *Blonde Redhead -''La Mia Vita Violenta'' *Blur - The Great Escape *Bon Jovi - ''These Days *Brujería - Raza Odiada *B'z - Loose (22 de noviembre) *Cher - It's a Man's World *Collective Soul - Collective Soul *Daddy Yankee - No Mercy *Dover - Sister *Dream Theater- A change of seasons *Duran Duran - Thank You *El Último de la Fila - La rebelión de los hombres rana *Enrique Iglesias - Enrique Iglesias *Enya - The Memory of Trees *Erick Sermon - Double or Nothing (7 de noviembre) *Fear Factory - Demanufacture *Fey - Fey *Foo Fighters - Big Me *Garbage - Garbage *Gloria Trevi - Si me llevas contigo *Green Day - Insomniac *Héroes del Silencio - Avalancha *Iced Earth - Burnt Offerings *Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas- Chaco *Iron Maiden - The x Factor *José José - Mujeriego *Juan Gabriel - El México que se nos fue *Kamelot - Eternity *La Ley - Invisible *Los Jaivas - Hijos De La Tierra *Los Piratas - Poligamia *Los Tigres del Norte - De Película *Los Tigres del Norte - El Ejemplo *Los Tres - La Espada & La Pared, *Los Tres - Los Tres - MTV Unplugged *Madonna - Something To Remember *Malón - Espíritu combativo *Maná - Cuando los ángeles lloran *María Jiménez- Eres Como Eres *Mariah Carey - Daydream *Marilyn Manson - Smells Like Children *Michael Jackson - HIStory: Past, Present and Future - Book I *Morbid Angel - Domination *Motörhead - Sacrifice *No Doubt - Tragic Kingdom *Oasis - (What's the Story) Morning Glory? *Ol' Dirty Bastard - Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version *Oomph! - Defekt *Paulina Rubio - El Tiempo es Oro *Pedro Guerra - Golosinas *Pink Floyd - Pulse *Queen - Made In Heaven *Radiohead - The Bends *Rammstein - Herzeleid *Red Hot Chili Peppers - One Hot Minute *Ricky Martin - A Medio Vivir *Robert Miles - Dreamland *Roberto Carlos - Amigo, nao chore por ela *Rocío Dúrcal - Hay amores y amores *Scatman John - Scatman's World *Simple Minds - God news from the next world *Simply Red - Life *Siniestro Total - Policlínico miserable *Soda Stereo - Sueño Stereo *Sofiya Rotaru - Хуторянка *Steve Vai - Alien Love Secrets *Sugar Ray - Lemonade and Brownies *Thalía - En Éxtasis *The Beatles - Anthology Vol.I *The Corrs - Forgiven not forgotten *The Chemical Brothers - Exit Planet Dust *The Smashing Pumpkins - Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness *Uriah Heep - Sea Of Light *Van Halen - Balance *Vader - De Profundis *White Zombie - Astro-Creep: 2000 Otros acontecimientos *El grupo inglés Dire Straits se separa. *La banda británica The Beatles vuelve a los rankings de popularidad con el tema "Free As A Bird", grabado a partir de un demo de John Lennon por sus tres compañeros. El tema abre su compilación de rarezas Anthology Vol.I. *El grupo peruano "Leusemia" se reincorpora después de 10 años de separados. *The Cranberries, es premiado por su éxito "zombie" como mejor canción del año por MTV Televisión Premio Cervantes * Camilo José Cela Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1990